Blade Master of Konoha, Revamp
by chaosthesith89
Summary: Kage Bunshin wasn't the first item inside the Forbidden Scroll. Gifted with a powerful weapon from an unexpected event, Naruto will soon shake the foundations of Konoha, and cement his place in its history. Naruto/Harem, Powerful Naruto, later godlike.
1. Unleashing the Blade

Blade Master of Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto, nor Final Fantasy 7. They belong to Kishimoto and Square Enix. Hail to Square Enix, for all their great video gaming ideas.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon Speech**"

'**Demon Thought**'

Chapter 1: Unleashing the Blade

Deep in the woods, a boy with a bright orange jumpsuit sat, holding a rather large scroll. This boy, named Uzumaki Naruto, had just managed to successfully steal this scroll, under the instructions of a teacher.

'Now, once I learn a technique, I can pass and be a Genin.' Naruto thought. The words of his sensei, Mizuki, drifted back into his mind, reminding him of his reasons behind stealing the scroll.

(Flashback)

"_You know, Naruto, there is a way for you to pass and become a Genin still." A silver haired man said._

"_How?!" Naruto shouted in return._

"_There's a certain scroll in the Hokage's home. All you have to do is steal it, learn a single technique from the scroll, and you pass the hidden portion." Mizuki replied. This caused Naruto to jump for joy, and that was the only reason he didn't see the malevolent smirk on Mizuki's face._

(Flashback End)

Opening the scroll, Naruto saw the first entry in the scroll, and it immediately got his attention. Simply because, this wasn't a technique; it was a storage seal of some kind. That was one of the only subjects Naruto paid attention in when in the academy, the fundamentals of seals.

The one he was looking at said, Legendary Uzumaki Blade. Deciding to give it a shot, Naruto bit his thumb, and swiped the bloody digit across the seal. In a puff of smoke, Naruto felt two objects fall into his lap, each of different size. The first, he noticed, was a rather large sword, easily as tall as he was, including the handle. The second item was another, albeit smaller scroll. Looking inside, Naruto found two more storage seals. The blonde could only assume that they were meant for this something else, but for the time being, Naruto decided against opening the other seals, and decided to inspect the blade in his hand.

The blade, for lack of a better term, look like an oversized knife from a kitchen, since it was straight until the end, where it tapered to a point. Looking more closely, Naruto also found another seal on the guard, this a little smaller, and in the fashion of the whirl symbols on his jacket. Once again, curiosity got the better of him, and Naruto took his thumb, which wasn't bleeding anymore, and bit it again, before swiping the blood on the seal. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and when it died down, Naruto saw the seal had vanished.

Thinking there may be another seal on the other side of the guard, Naruto grasped the handle, thinking it would take all of his strength to lift the blade. However, he got a very big shock, when not only did the blade lift up, but he found the blade to be rather weightless. Thinking for a second, Naruto removed his left hand from the blade, and holding it with his right hand alone, Naruto realized that the blade felt good, almost like it had been in his hand all his life.

Realizing he hadn't learned a single thing from the scroll, Naruto sat the blade down, and took a seat as well. Grabbing the scroll and pulling toward himself, Naruto immediately began reading once again.

"Hm, let's see, the first technique. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). Aw, great, this one's gonna be hard as hell to learn."

(Several Hours later)

Naruto sat in the clearing, panting, his clothes covered in sweat and dirt, but a proud smile on his face. After somewhere to four hours of hellish training, he had finally managed to perfect the Kage Bunshin. It had been hard and problematic, but in the end, he had done it. However, before he could think to look at anything else in the scroll, he heard someone land in front of him. Looking upward, Naruto came face to face with his other sensei, Iruka, who had a very angry glare on his face.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing, stealing the Forbidden Scroll?!" He shouted, only to be met with a tired smirk from the blonde.

"So, you found me, huh sensei?" Naruto said, as he stood up, the scroll strapped to his back. Also, it was then that Iruka noticed the large sword in Naruto's hands. Seeing the size of the blade, he either expected the boy to be straining at holding the blade up, or be lopsided from the extra weight. To his shock, however, he saw that not only was the blonde holding the blade with ease, but it didn't even seem to add any extra strain to him.

"Well, at least I managed to learn one technique. Now, I can pass and become a Genin." Naruto finished, getting a curious glance from Iruka.

"What do you mean? Who told you that, Naruto?" Iruka questioned, genuinely concerned about what the blonde had said.

"Mizuki-sensei; he said if I managed to get hold of this scroll and learn one technique, I would pass the test." Naruto said. Holding up the sword, he continued. "I unsealed this first, and then learned a technique."

'Wait, Mizuki did this. That means…' Suddenly, Iruka's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whistling sound. Turning his head, Iruka saw a barraged of kunai heading towards them. Acting on instinct, Iruka shoved Naruto away, while taking the attack; most of the kunai imbedded in the walls of the shack, but several managed to hit Iruka.

"Nice job finding the moron." Was heard from the trees and looking up, Naruto and Iruka saw Mizuki standing on one of the branches, two large shuriken strapped to his back.

"I see…so that's what happened." Iruka said, while he slowly pulled out a kunai from his leg.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." Mizuki said, none of the warmth in his voice from earlier that day present.

"Hey, you mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded, his grip on the sword growing tighter.

"Naruto, listen to me, whatever happens, don't give him that scroll!" Iruka shouted, while ripping another kunai out, this one from his chest. "That scroll has many forbidden jutsu written in it. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it."

This caused a scowl to appear on the boys face, the boy also remembering other times people had told him to do something for their own enjoyment. When he was six, an adult had told him there was a special toy hidden in a cave near town, and when Naruto had gone in, the person sealed the cave, hoping that Naruto would be trapped. Another time, when he was nine, a fellow academy student had told him that in an alley way near the school, he could find some clothes to wear, only for it to turn out to be an ambush by an angry mob.

"Hey, Naruto, there's no point in you having that scroll. So, I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki said, immediately gaining the boys attention.

"Mizuki, you know that's forbidden!" Iruka shouted, but he was completely ignored.

"Haven't you ever wondered why everyone hates you?" Mizuki said. Getting a slow nod from the blonde, he continued. "It's because you're a monster. In truth, twelve years ago, the Yondaime didn't defeat the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko. He merely sealed the demon into a newborn, one whose umbilical cord had recently been cut. You see, you are that baby. You are the Kyuubi no Yoko!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto was in shock, realization smashing into him like a brick wall. The hateful glares from the adults, the nicknames like "demon brat" and "monster." It all fit. However, the blonde didn't have much time to think, since his surroundings suddenly changed.

Instead of the forest he was in, with Mizuki and Iruka near him. Instead, he found himself ankle deep in water, inside what appeared to be a sewer system. Hearing a faint rumble from further in, Naruto stood to his feet, before realizing he still held the sword from earlier. Shrugging, Naruto moved down the hall, toward the direction of the rumble.

After a few moments of walking, Naruto found himself in front of a massive set of bars. On the center of the bars was a single piece of paper, which had the kanji for 'Seal' written on it. Behind the bars, Naruto saw nothing but a pitch black space, before something appeared. Two massive eyes, easily as tall as Naruto, opened, revealing blood red pupils with slits for the irises. A second later, a large mouth filled with sharpened teeth opened in the form of a feral, and sadistic looking smile.

"**Come closer, boy.**" A voice spoke, coming from inside the cage. Moving cautiously forward, Naruto walked toward the cage, not even knowing what could happen. Suddenly, acting on an instinct he didn't know he had, Naruto quickly brought blade in his hand up in front of him. A split-second later, a massive claw, taller than Naruto, flashed out between the bars, and would have impaled Naruto, if not for the sword blocking its path.

"**Impressive, gaki. But then again, you are his descendant.**" The voice spoke, while inside the cage, a shift was heard, and suddenly, a massive red kitsune, which had nine massive tails, was revealed from the shadows.

"The Kyuubi." Naruto spoke, his tone somewhere between awe and anger.

"**Glad to know you're not a complete fool.**" Kyuubi replied, while smirking down at Naruto.

"Where the hell are we?" Naruto asked, already having a slight idea of where it was.

"**Your mind.**" Kyuubi responded, while settling itself down onto the floor.

"And I'm here because why?" Naruto questioned, feeling a little annoyed by the kitsune's laid-back attitude. 'Reminds me of a certain lazy friend of mine.' Naruto thought.

"**I heard that, gaki. I'm not laid-back all the time, I just find annoying you a fun past time.**" Kyuubi commented, shocking Naruto, since he hadn't spoken that last comment.

"Alright, that does it!" Naruto shouted, brandishing the sword in front of his body. "If all you brought me here for is to be a pain in the ass, I'm leaving!" Naruto then turned, intent on heading back the way he came.

"**You have a lot of guts to talk to me like that, gaki.**" Kyuubi said. "**And I did bring you here for a reason.**" This stopped Naruto, and when he turned back around, Kyuubi continued. "**Thanks to you getting that blade,**" Kyuubi nodded to the sword, "**you unlocked a dormant bloodline in your body.**"

"And what is that bloodline?" Naruto questioned.

"**Manipulation of an energy that far surpasses chakra, even my own youki.**" The massive kitsune responded, getting a questioning look from the blonde. "**The energy is called Mako, and it is similar to chakra in that it can be freely manipulated, given the right training. It also is similar to youki, in that is has a very high energy output. But, the major difference of Mako from chakra and youki is that Mako can only be used by those with a specific gene type.**"

"So, I can use a powerful energy that no one else can?" Naruto questioned, summing up the Kyuubi's words.

"**Correct, your family, if you have any, more than likely could as well, but as far as it goes, only you can use the energy.**"

"Finally, something to give me an edge." Naruto commented.

"**Our time grows short. For now, seek help from that old monkey of a leader. He's trustworthy, and should be able to help you. Also, learn to use that blade properly.**" Kyuubi spoke, and Naruto suddenly found the surrounding world starting to waiver.

"Wait, why are you helping me?!" Naruto shouted, questioning the intentions of the demon.

"**Because it's fun.**" Was all he heard, before his surroundings returned to the forest he had been in, Iruka and Mizuki still standing in their original spots, seemingly frozen. After a few seconds, the scene began moving again, slowly at first, but gaining speed. Naruto noticed Mizuki pulling one of the large shuriken from his back and spinning it, obviously aiming for Naruto. Acting quickly, Naruto brought the sword in front of his body, like he had done moments ago in his mind. When the shuriken neared the blonde, instead of biting into the blade like Mizuki smugly assumed it would, the shuriken ended up crashing into the blade and after a slight shove from Naruto, went flying off into the woods.

This caused reactions from both Mizuki and Iruka, both of them shocked, but for different reasons. Iruka, because he didn't know where Naruto had learned to use a sword like that. Mizuki, because the 'demon brat' had managed to survive. Quickly composing himself, Mizuki jumped down from the branch he had been on, and stood tall.

"Interesting blade you have, Naruto-kun. But, I have a sneaking suspicion you can't even use it properly yet." Mizuki commented, his tone full of a self-believed arrogance. Instead an outburst like would normally come from the boy, Mizuki was rewarded with Naruto performing a single handseal, and calling out a technique that neither Chuunin thought the boy could use.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" When Mizuki and Iruka looked up, they saw hundreds, possibly thousands of Naruto's. All of them had proud smirks on their faces, and were gripping images of the same sword the original held moments ago. Mizuki could only watch in horror as the clones approached him, and proceeded to smash him into the ground.

'Those aren't illusions, they each have a solid body.' Iruka thought, before his attention returned to the blonde. He had just a moment ago dismissed the clones and, and was scratching the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand.

"I think I went a little overboard." Naruto commented. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, are you alright?"

"Naruto, come here for a second and close your eyes." Iruka responded. When Naruto had closed his eyes, he felt the goggles on his head being removed, and something else being placed on to his forehead.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Doing so, Naruto saw Iruka, who was missing his own headband, and holding Naruto's goggles in his hands. Reaching up, Naruto felt the cool metal of a leaf ninja headband tied to his forehead. "Congratulations, graduate."

Feeling joy well up in his chest, Naruto couldn't contain his reaction. "Iruka-sensei!" He shouted, while tackling his teacher, who smiled, despite the wounds he had received.


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon Speech**"

Hizuren Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, sat in his office, awaiting the arrival of two particular people. It had been just short of a few hours ago that one of these two had caused a major breach of security. However, thanks to this one act, a traitor that could have remained hidden for years was found and captured. Suddenly, shouting was heard outside of the door, and Sarutobi moved forward, listening intently.

"Get that monster out of here!" The recognized voice of his secretary was heard.

"We're here on orders, stand aside!" Another voice sounded, again a familiar one.

"I don't care, I won't have that creature around my workplace!" The secretary shouted back.

Suddenly, a crash was heard, and Sarutobi opened the office door, and was rather shocked by the sight that greeted him. A blonde boy, with bright blue eyes, and three whisker-marks on each cheek stood, holding the handle of a large sword. The blade of said sword was currently imbedded in the ground, with half of the desk that had been there previously lying on either side of the blade.

"Listen, you hag, I don't care what your problem is, but take it up with the right person." The boy said calmly, something that the Hokage had never seen happen before. Suddenly, the second voice, now easily seen as Iruka, spoke up, catching the boys, Naruto's, and the secretary's attention.

"Lord Hokage." At this, the boy gave the elderly Hokage a fox-like grin, while the secretary began sweating bullets.

"Lord Hokage," The secretary began, "This boy attacked me—"

"ANBU!" Sarutobi shouted, three operatives in standard black ops armor, and a different mask for each person appearing at his shout. "Sparrow, take her to Ibiki." Sarutobi began, pointing to his cowering secretary. "Neko, Gopher, summon a meeting of the council, to be held in three hours." All three nodded, and two of them disappeared instantly, while the third one stopped to pick up the woman, and then vanished.

Ushering Naruto and Iruka into his office, Sarutobi closed the door firmly, before moving back toward his desk. Taking his normal seat, he gestured for the two to do the same.

"Alright, Naruto, could you explain what happened, please?" Sarutobi asked. Nodding, Naruto began calmly explaining how after failing the exam, Mizuki had approached and offered Naruto a supposed hidden test. After explaining what he needed to do, Naruto had then taken the scroll, which he had handed back to the Hokage by then, and gone into the woods to train with it.

"And after accidentally unsealing this sword," Naruto said, gesturing to the large blade resting beside him, "I managed to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Naruto, before I say anything else, did anything happen in the woods after Mizuki revealed your…tenants existence?" Sarutobi questioned, making sure to say his words carefully.

"I met the Kyuubi, if that counts." Naruto replied, loving the looks of terror and shock and the Hokage's and Iruka's faces. "Relax, I don't think the Kyuubi's going to try to escape, not right now anyways. The fuzz ball did say that I could trust you to help me learn how to use this sword."

"Before anything else, I think it's time you learned about your heritage Naruto." Sarutobi said, getting a shocked look from the boy. "Yes, Naruto, I did know your mother and father, however, if I had told you about this, I would have been forced to reveal this to the council. Then, not only would you have attempts on your life from inside the village, but from outside as well."

"Why, who were my parents?" Naruto questioned.

"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. When she was a young girl, her home country, the Land of Whirlpool, was destroyed by the Kyuubi, and her family was scattered. As far as I knew, she never found any other survivors of the attack. Kushina was found on the border of Fire Country, and brought back to Konoha. Several years later, she joined the academy, and became a ninja of Konoha. It wasn't too long after this point that she met your father."

"Alright, the drama is killing me, who was my father." Naruto asked, his already short patience wearing thin.

"Your father was Minato Namikaze; you would know him better as the Yondaime Hokage." Sarutobi answered, shocking both Naruto and Iruka. "You already learned about your father in the academy, so I won't bore you with his life story."

Anger began rising in Naruto, realizing that his own father had condemned him to a horrible existence, all for the sake people who couldn't see a boy for himself, and not what he held back. Suddenly, Naruto thought of something. "Oji-san, why are you telling me about my parents now?"

"Because, you have received part of your inheritance. To be precise, you gained what your mother wanted you to have when you were old enough." Sarutobi answered, while nodding his head to the sword beside Naruto. "That blade originally belonged to your mother, and it was the only possession she brought with her when her home was destroyed."

"So, that's why you're telling me." Naruto said, realization setting in.

"Yes, and this is a letter from your father. After your done reading it, I'll give you your inheritance from both your mother and father." Sarutobi said, while handing Naruto a letter with the Hokage's seal on it. Breaking the seal, Naruto pulled out the letter

_Dear Naruto,_

_If your reading this, either you have graduated from the academy, reached a level that Hizuren believes is sufficient enough, or unsealed your mothers sword. If one of these has happened, I'm sure Sarutobi has explained to you who your parents are. Everything he has told you is the truth, and I can't begin to say how sorry I am for forcing such a burden on to you, my own son._

_Your Mother and I wanted to raise you properly, with love and attention, but sadly, that was never to be. Two weeks before you were born, reports began coming in from outposts, saying the Kyuubi no Yoko was drawing closer to Konoha. Realizing what needed to be done, I sat with Kushina and told her what I was planning to do to stop the Kyuubi. We spent several hours trying to think of alternative plans, but there was nothing we could think to do besides my initial plan._

_Kushina was a strong woman, but being pregnant, and knowing what was to happen to you after your birth was too much for her. During childbirth, she passed on, and I had second thoughts on the sealing, knowing that you would have no parents to care for you. However, I knew that no other methods could stop Kyuubi, so I was forced to sacrifice my life and your childhood for the good of the village._

_Luckily, I was able to keep a few things for you, mainly the Namikaze estates, and vaults, which will now be turned over to you. There's also something else I made for you that I want you to have._

_Inside this scroll, there are two items of vast importance. One is the old sword holster that your mother used for her blade, which I made from a special material, with several special seals on it. The second item I want you to have is a special seal I designed to help you to master your sword. Old man Sarutobi knows how to activate the seal, and use it to its full potential. The seal works by slowing the flow of time inside of it, which allows every hour spent in the outside world to be one year inside the seal. Up to two years could be spent inside the seal, which can be used up to two separate times, and up to three people can use the seal at once, and none of the users will age at all, though the physical and mental affects from any training inside it will be left over._

_This is my last gift to you, my son, as both an apology for the life your mother and I can't share with you, and a way to help you create your own place amongst the greatest shinobi in history. Whatever happens to you from now on, know that your mother and I love you with all of our hearts, and hope you have a wonderful life._

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Konoha's Yondaime Hokage_

As Naruto finished reading, he brushed away a few tears from his eyes, his previous anger completely forgotten. All that was left was the knowledge that his parents had loved him, and had faith in him becoming strong. Quickly regaining control of himself, Naruto returned to his attention to the Sandaime, who was patiently awaiting the boy to finish reading.

"Ojisan, do you recognize this?" Naruto asked, holding up the scroll with the seal from the Yondaime's letter. As the elderly Kage's eyes fell on the seal, and his eyes widened at seeing it.

"Yes I do. I have seen that basics for that seal, as well as notes for it, for several months while your mother was pregnant with you. Your father spent almost eight months developing that seal, planning to use it to help you grow as strong as you could. I had thought that with the arrival of the Kyuubi, he didn't have the chance to finish it, but then again, Minato always was able to surprise everyone he knew."

"So, I can use this to get a good feel for my mother's sword?" Naruto questioned.

"And I know just who to ask for help with training you." Snapping his fingers loudly, another ANBU, this one with a falcon mask appeared. "Taka, find Gekko Hayate, and have him report here immediately." Nodding, the ANBU quickly vanished via a Shunshin to complete the assigned task.

Several moments later, a new individual entered the room. This man was garbed in the standard Jounin outfit, which consisted of dark blue pants and a long sleeve shirt. Over top of this was a Jounin vest, and on his right left and right shoulders, were a red swirl symbol, similar to the ones Naruto had on his orange jacket. Finally, the man's hitai-ite was styled into a bandana, the blue cloth covering the entirety of his head, though some of his black hair came out of under the sides, and a small portion hung between his eyes.

"You summoned, Hokage-sama? (cough)" The man asked.

"Yes, there is someone I would like you to meet." Sarutobi responded, gesturing for Naruto to stand. Once the boy had stood up, his large sword still in hand, and after shaking the new arrivals hand,Sarutobi spoke again. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, who has just recently been given a reason to take up the fine art of Kenjutsu (Sword Technique). Naruto, this man is Gekko Hayate, Konoha's top Kenjutsu master."

"Pleased to meet you." Naruto greeted, while bowing to the man.

"Likewise. (cough)" Hayate responded, while giving Naruto, and his blade an appraising look.

"Hayate." Sarutobi said, bringing the man's attention away from Naruto's swords. "Naruto has recently came into possession of his mother's sword, and he needs lessons in Kenjutsu to master it. With this in mind, I can't think of anyone else that could teach Naruto the basics of Kenjutsu than you."

"It would be an honor (cough), Hokage-sama."

"Alright, so it will be myself and Hayate-sensei. Who's the third person that can come with us?" Naruto questioned, getting a curious gaze from Hayate.

"I'll be the third person." Sarutobi said, getting a shocked expression from Naruto. "It has only recently come to my attention that several of your instructors at the academy, Mizuki being one of them, that sabotaged your grades. Therefore, I'll be accompanying you to correct this, by teaching you the basics from scratch, as well as advancing your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu."

"Ojisan." Naruto said. "Arigatou."

"Alright, we have a little more than two hours before the meeting begins. We'll spend two years inside the sealed area, training you, and then we'll have the confrontation with the council." Quickly filling in the rest of the details to Hayate, Sarutobi moved forward, and beckoned for the scroll. Once he had it in his hands, Sarutobi began pumping chakra into the scroll, while biting his left thumb and smearing some blood onto the seal. Tossing the scroll into the air, and performing a single handsign, the scroll began flaring a bright white light. After a few seconds, when the light died down, neither Naruto, Sarutobi nor Hayate were seen in the office.

**Alright, that's it for chapter two. Also, this is a little bit of a treat, for all those that waited patiently for me to rework this story. As some of you can no doubt tell, Naruto now has the Buster Sword instead of the Fusion Sword. I'm reworking the Fusion sword for later, and also, there is gonna be some extra fun times ahead for our favorite blonde.  
**


	3. Power To The Writers

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross


End file.
